


the beginning of love

by Pink_paw_14



Series: Idols In Love [3]
Category: Big Bang (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 17:31:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16067915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink_paw_14/pseuds/Pink_paw_14
Summary: Jungkook meets Jiyong for the first time





	the beginning of love

Taehyung and Jimin had somehow convinced Jungkook to come to a party. In Jungkook's opinion it was a lame party. As Jungkook was sitting off to the side of the party, watching people do stupid things. Taehyung and Jimin had disappeared some where He sat there for a least an hour, and then Jimin and Kwon Jiyong came and sat next to him. THE Kwon Jiyong was sitting next to him!  
“Hey Jungkook meet Kwon Jiyong…” jimin was going to keep talking but something distracted him.  
“So jimin was very excited to introduce me to you, but I’m afraid I don’t know your name.”  
“Oh Umm my name is Jeon Jungkook.”  
“Nice to meet you Jungkook, what do you think of the party?” Jungkook had a lot to say about how boring this party was  
“Oh my god, don’t get me started on how boring this party is. Who would even play kpop at a party full of kpop stars. And there isn’t even any food?” as Jungkook went for close to 10 minutes, Jiyong started to smirk. After 1 more minute of Jungkook complaining about the party, Jimin came back with Taehyung.  
“Oh Jungkook I’m glad you're making friends. And that reminds me, meet Jiyong the guy who through the party.”  
“OH” ‘well shit’  
Jungkook just spent 11 minutes complaining about the party, the party Jiyong through. Taehyung had started to pull on Jungkook and Jimin's arms.  
“Come on, Jin-hyung said that if we aren’t home in 15 minutes we will be in big trouble with the managers.”  
Once taehyung said that Jungkook immediately started walking out of the house where the party was, Jimin and Taehyung had gone first as jungkook was walking out the front door someone caught his arm. When Jungkook turned around, there was Jiyong.  
“You Know Jungkook you are very cute, I would love to have your number.”  
“My friends dragged me to a party then abandoned me but you came up to me and we started talking and somehow I started talking about how I didn’t want to be here when you started smirking when my friend comes back and introduces you to me as the host of the party and I started blushing really hard because I had been ranting about how lame this party was for 11 minutes.”  
“So…. does that mean I get your number?”  
“Did you not here the blushing part, yes you can have my number.”  
The only bad part about that night was the fact that Jungkook got into trouble with the managers.


End file.
